


The Genevieve Incident

by magnusthecactus (agameoflesmis)



Series: Still Beginning In The End [4]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Future, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoflesmis/pseuds/magnusthecactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fourth of a collection of short stories about the next shadowhunter generation.<br/>Disclaimer: Most of these characters and settings belong to Cassandra Clare, who has created the Shadowhunter universe.<br/>Irregular chapter updates. But this series will NOT be abandoned.<br/>_____________________________________<br/>Genevieve Ashdown can be a good friend.<br/>Well, at least she tries to be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Genevieve Incident (Part one)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo! We are back. I am posting again. Sorry this took so long...it was a really, really long chapter to write and in the middle of it, school started. So.  
> But hey, here it is!

Katherine's POV  
"KAAAAAAATTTTT!!!!" The girl running towards me screams and tackles me.  
"Ow. Get off me, ye big fat chicken." "I missed you too, duck." Genevieve Ashdown climbs off me, dark-blond hair messed up, freckled face grinning. "Soo....how's it going?" She pulls me to my feet. "I'm pretty much the same. Still hating Alex, still beating everyone at everything." "Haaaah." She laughs, then hugs me. "I’ve really missed you."

We go up to my room on the second floor, shutting the door and giggling. She flops onto my bed and pouts. "It's not fair. Your bed is still more comfortable than mine." "Only because your parents actually care about your spine health. Look at dad's posture. Look at mine." "Sooo....how's Malec doing?" "Malec...? Oh, you mean Uncle Alec and-" "Yes yes yes. How're they? Have you been to theirs lately? Are they doing the deed enough? Can I ask Chris to film it?" I stare at her. "What?" "GENEVIEVE ASHDOWN I DO NOT MONITOR MY UNCLES' SEX LIFE AND I’M PRETTY SURE Yeah you should ask Chris he might do it he's beyond scarred already..." She grins, golden-green eyes flashing with mischief. "Now that I'm assured that one of my otps are going well...how's my ultimate otp doing?" "EXCUSE YOU YOUR OTHER OTP HAPPENS TO INVOLVE THE GIRL I USED TO LIKE AND A GUY I CANNOT HATE MORE DO YOU THINK I WOULD CARE TO FIND OUT HOW THATS GOING Yeah they're fine they're kinda doing a lot of mushy stuff now..." "Ew." "Yep."

Genevieve's POV:  
Katherine is SO not over Adella.  
You can see it, really. Quite obvious. Clear as day. The way she inserts some (okay, a lot of) hatred into her words when speaking of Alex Penhallow....the way she looks away when they're sitting together at dinner and starts whispering to each other...(okay everyone sorta looked away at that point but that's not irrelevant) Anyhow, she's upset about Adella and Alex.  
And what are my duties as her second-second-best-friend? To ensure that she stops pining over her parabatai.  
So I come up with a plan.  
The next morning is a bright and sunny one. I always have favoured sunny mornings, as they seem to promise SO many possibilities.  
I have already persuaded Kat’s mom Isabelle to let her brother Alec and his husband Magnus to take us to the beach today. It’s going to be such a fun day. My plans were about to be carried out.  
Ah, beautiful morning.  
“You’re plotting something. I can just FEEL it.” Kat says to me suspiciously.  
“Haah...no I’m not! Why would I be plotting?”  
“I’m not sure why, but if it concerns Adella and Alexander Penhallow, DON’T DO IT.”  
“But I thought you hated Alex.”  
“I do. But I don’t want to see his head detached from his body, and from your skill with knives, I know you are fully capable of doing that.”  
“I wasn’t going to decapitate him...yet…”  
Katherine shook her head. “Just….I don’t want my parabatai’s boyfriend to die on a family trip. It would greatly upset Adella. Not to mention that you would be stripped of your marks.”  
He’s not going to die under my blades.  
At least, not today.

Adella’s POV  
I’ve never really liked the beach.  
Too much sun, too little air-conditioning.  
But it’s tolerable. With Alex here and stuff. Not that it wasn’t nice when it was only me and Kat.  
It would’ve been nicer, however, if Genevieve Ashdown weren’t here. That girl radiates pure mischief. I mean, mischief is nice...but...get me when I say I just have a really, really bad feeling about this.  
And of course, God loves to prove me right.  
When I noticed her striding over to Alex (who was..uh...being taught how to swim by Josie) (Long story), we had not been on the beach for 5 minutes. She promptly yanked him out by his duck floaty (another long story) and threw him onto the beach. “Wha-” Alex began to say, but she didn’t let him finish.  
Nope.  
That Genevieve Ashdown just bent down, and kissed him, right on the mouth.  
So of course I was pissed. And of course, I didn’t listen to his “explanations”. I was sitting under an umbrella, sulking, when Kat came up to me.  
“Hey,” she smiled. “What happened? We’ve only been here like, 5 minutes.”  
My face darkened, “Humph. Didn’t you see?”  
“Nope,” she said, “I was skipping stones with Uncle Alec”  
“Well, Genevieve Ashdown kissed him.”  
“She did?” she asked and narrowed her eyes, and muttered a string of inaudible words.  
“Yep,” I muttered darkly, pulling down my sunglasses. At this current point in time, he was looking up from his duck floaty and being scolded by Josie, and Kat and I heard the words “distracted oaf”, “ungraceful in water”, “faffing about” and “quit flapping your arms about like that you dodo”. We made eye contact and his eyes turned from embarrassed look to a please-talk- to-me-this-isn’t-what-you-think-we-need-to-talk-right-now look. I turned away in disgust, still annoyed.  
This was going to be a looooong morning.

Katherine’s POV:  
While Adella turned around, annoyed at Alex, I made eye contact with Genevieve. She waved and grinned, and then we had a mental conversation- we were pretty good at this by now, reading each other’s expressions. Our mental conversation went something like this:

Me: What the hell you giant unfeeling turkey! I told you not to do this! How could you?!  
Genevieve: Hey. I promised that I wouldn’t decapitate him, and he’s still in one piece. Isn’t that enough? Besides I was only trying to help, ye miserable ungrateful wretch.  
Me: Well, a fat load of good THAT did me! It only made Adella hate you more and she never really liked you. So you’re basically on her hit list.  
Genevieve: Aw, are you gonna be the good parabati and kill me now? I should run now, huh?

I rolled my eyes, watching Uncle Magnus sparkle in the sun, chasing Uncle Alec, who was running for his life in order to look like a mundie, in short-not sparkle. Chris was egging them on while Alex was making some decent process in the water- Josie let him take off his arm floaties.  
I was happy, because this meant a bigger chance of him drowning, not, that I ever thought that.  
After about another 20 minutes of attempted planning and watching Adella sulk, Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec decided to bring out lunch. “Everybody reapplied sunscreen?” asked Uncle Alec, ever the responsible one. “Oh Alec,” said Uncle Magnus, rolling his eyes, “I’m sure they’ve got it.”  
Josie and Alex got out of the water, wrapped in towels, both looking exhausted despite their Shadowhunter training. “Yum,” smiled Josie as she saw the food coming out of the picnic basket. Alex attempted to sidle up to Adella, trying to apologise no doubt, and she turned away and snapped, “Oh why don’t you go cosy up with Genevieve?” Genevieve hid a disgusted face and smiled sweetly and patted the space next to her, “Yes Alex, come sit here.”  
Naturally, Uncle Magnus and Uncle Alec didn’t notice anything. They were too busy arguing about Uncle Alec’s use of makeup, well to be precise, Uncle Alec’s lack of use of makeup.  
So I had to be the one to figure out a solution.  
Again.  
Okay. Now I think about it, I didn’t really think this through properly. Maybe deep, deep, down, I didn’t want this to be resolved.  
Maybe I shouldn’t have made it so obvious though.  
It started with the classic statement.  
“Soooo,” I started as everyone swiveled their heads to look at me. I surveyed the different expressions, Adella and Genevieve had raised eyebrows, Alex had a pleading, hopeful expression and Josie looked sympathetic-she didn’t want to spoil this fun day either. Suddenly my throat constricted.  
“Well…..?” asked Adella expectantly.  
“Nice weather today huh?” I finished rather weakly.  
I know, I know, this is the most cliche “distraction” in history. Everyone’s faces turned skeptical as I mentally face palmed, Katherine Lightwood does not lose it this easily. Or be this awkward. Or come up with such a dumb opening. Or-  
Josie’s voice interrupted my thoughts, as she smiled winningly and tugged at a lock of her red hair, “Yeah, I haven’t been out of the institute in like forever.” I took a deep breath and continued, as if talking about the weather was as good and normal as a conversation about decapitating demons, “Yeah! Thank god this is a sunny day, not a cloudy one, otherwise it would be totally ruined,” I rambled a tad too brightly. “It’s not too hot,” continued Josie, “So it’s not gross to the point where that I don’t even want to move. Right guys?”  
Genevieve made a noise that sounded like a cross between a snort and a laugh, and I privately agreed.  
We were Shadowhunters.  
And we were talking about the weather.  
How very awkward.

Josephine’s POV:  
The next two days were hell for the rest of us at the institute.  
By the rest of us, I mean everyone besides Adella and Alex. The tension burned between those two like heavenly fire. Every single moment of the day, Alex was following Adella around looking like a kicked puppy, whilst Adella herself was trying her best to avoid him. She’d catch him once in a while, trailing behind her, and would proceed to scream her lungs out at him.  
It was painful. For all our eardrums.  
One day at dinner, I guess mom finally had enough.  
She slammed her fork onto the table after another awkward exchange between the two and stood up, pointing her finger at the two of them and said, “I don’t know what is going on between the two of you, but it’d better stop. Now.”  
Now don’t get me wrong- mom can be scary. But normally it’s dad that does all the scaring.  
But then again, on the rare occasion that mom does get angry, she goes all-out. She will yell, scream and break things. Dad finds this hilarious, no surprise. He usually stands in the corner recording it with a mundane video camera whilst laughing and calling out advice.  
For such a small person, mom’s got great lungs. I think Adella gets that from her.  
I surveyed the room, the corners of my mouth turning up slightly when I see everyone’s reactions.  
Predictably, Uncle Alec and Uncle Simon look immensely awkward and the two of them started picking at their food and mumbling a conversation as Uncle Magnus prodded Alec, demanding a response on his proposal to redecorate the apartment. Aunt Isabelle suddenly took a great a great interest in talking about weapons in an unnecessary loud voice with Genevieve while the two of them would glance at mom, Alex and Adella from time to time very conspicuously. Kat kept an excellent poker face, but through her brown/dark eyes, I could see a jumble of emotions- annoyance, anger and even… a little bit of happiness? How could she be happy that Alex and Adella were fighting? Anyhow, Chris made no movement to hide his open-mouthed staring at the three of them as dad stuffed his mouth with food and fairly ran upstairs, presumably to get his video camera to update his album, titled, “My Crazy Wife’s Yelling Fetish.”  
Of course, she doesn’t know about that. Especially about the title.  
Alex and Adella both gulped as mom said coldly, “I’m waiting.”  
Grannie Jocelyn would be so proud of her right now- she’s acting all dangerous, you-don’t- want-to-piss-me-off-even-though-I’m-already-pissed-off parent.  
Alex and Adella mumbled in unison, then glared at each other.  
Mom glared and told Alex to explain first, and to make it more audible. So for everyone to hear of course.  
“I-she-I’m not so entirely sure of what’s going on but she’s not talking to me and avoiding me and I’m confused and-”  
Mom sighed. “Okay, Adella, why are you avoiding Alex?”  
“He knows why, the little bastard.”  
“I don’t!”  
“Adella, language!”  
I decided to help the two of them out. “So does Genevieve,” I chirped a tad too brightly.  
“Ahh, no I don’t,” said Genevieve-with a horrible poker face, may I add-even she doesn’t want to get on mom’s bad side at a time like this.  
Mom decided to target Adella. “Adella, I await a more precise explanation.”  
“Yeahhh, how about after dinner? Alone? In a deep dark room so no one will ever hear us? In 10 years would be totally fine too.”  
“Now.”  
Adella’s eyes trailed across the room, landing on Uncle Magnus and pleading silently.  
“Clary, I can’t tell you how to manage your kids, but I think if Adella doesn’t want to share her feelings with the rest of us, you really shouldn’t force her to. There are some things we all wanted to keep within ourselves at that age. Well, everyone else here. My ‘that age’ lasted for like, 2 months.”  
“...Fine. But I expect you two to resolve this by the end of the week.”  
With a glare at Alex, Adella turned and fled the room.  
“Wait,” said dad, eyeing Adella’s plate while looking slightly upset with the lack of screaming, “If she didn’t finish that cake, can I have it?”

Adella’s POV:  
It’s another two days since mom interfered when I finally gather the courage to go and talk it out with Alex. But even thinking about his stupid name makes my fists clench and my stomach turn. It’s not as if I could really ignore him, but I couldn’t really forgive him either.  
It also doesn’t help that he’s constantly annoying me by pleading with my to let me forgive him. That makes it even more unlikely that I’ll forgive him.  
That didn’t make much sense, did it? Whatever. The point is, I’ll try to talk it out with him.  
I silently make my way towards Alex’s guest room, knowing he’ll be there this time of day. But I didn’t expect to see Genevieve Ashdown with him, looking quite comfortable.  
So I turn and ran, tears running freely down my face, not caring if he saw me or not.  
“By the Angel-” I hear his voice call out and sounds of him leaping off the desk, “Adella, wait!” He runs after me and catches me right before I could enter my room. “Listen, it’s not what it looked-” “It’s not? You looked pretty comfortable with her.” “She was just-” “Paying you a visit to declare her love? It’s enough transparent as it is, Alex.” “Are you going to let me finish?” he yelled, losing it completely. I was shocked into silence- I have never heard him yell, not in the 9 years I’ve known him. “Thank you,” he huffed as he said, “Genevieve never wanted for this to happen. She came to apologize. Please believe me.”  
“I don’t.” I wanted to; but right now I couldn’t trust anything he was telling me. Maybe we’d get over this eventually. Maybe we’d just end right here and now.  
But for now, I needed to put up the my walls right now and think alone.  
“Why not?” he asked petulantly as I sighed in exasperation, “Because.” “Because is not an acceptable answer. I reject that.” There was steel in his eyes, and I knew he wasn’t going to let me go without an explanation.  
But there was also sorrow. I pushed down the feelings of forgiveness. “Because of what happened on the beach,” I snarled, “Good enough explanation for you?”  
“What happened on the beach that made you this upset?”  
I shut the door in his face, then slide down, bury my head in my arms, and cry.


	2. The Genevieve Incident (Part two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Genevieve Incident continued.  
> \---------  
> Magnus has a POV in this chapter!!! Come read it.

Katherine’s POV:  
“You gotta end this.” I tell Genevieve. “You. Started. It. You’re. Going. To. Put. An. End. To. This.”   
“Okay, okay. I’ll try.” Genevieve puts her hands up and sighs. “I just wanted to help you…”  
“Help me??! How’s making my parabatai miserable helping me??!”  
“SO YOU CAN GO COMFORT YOUR PRINCESS IN HER DISTRESS, GODDAMMIT! NOW’S YOUR BIG FAT CHANCE! Alex was just talking with me and Adella saw us. They probably just had another big fight.”  
“You--” I barely finish my sentence before I’m running out of the room and towards Adella’s room.  
I ran down the hall, full-tilt when I heard Adella’s sobs- whoever hurt my parabatai just got a free pass to a ‘How to Decapitate People’ demo done on them. “Kat, what’s wrong?” asked Josie as I came whizzing by her room. “No time to explain,” I said roughly as I practically shoved her out of the way.  
“Adella?” I pounded on her door, “Adella? Open up you poop! It’s Kat!”   
“Leave me to die in here.”  
“Shut up you git and OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR YOU HEAR ME YOU--”  
The door swings open suddenly and I fall flat on my face on Adella’s floor.  
It had to be a hard wood floor, too.  
“That hurt, you--hey. Hey, you okay?”  
She obviously wasn’t. I could still see the fresh tear marks on her face and she looked heartbroken and furious.   
“I don’t wanna talk about it.”  
“Okay, okay. If you don’t want to, we won’t talk about it. I’m just here to kinda...uh, sit with you. Sound good?”  
So we sit. In awkward silence.  
“Hey...look, if it can make you feel better...I don’t think you need him at all.”   
“I don’t. But I want to.”  
Ouch. That hurt.  
“If he makes you so heartbroken, I really don’t think he’s…”  
“Just SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YOU??! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE IN LOVE! YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT IT’S LIKE TO BE IN A RELATIONSHIP! YOU KNOW ABSOLUTELY NOTHING ABOUT MY FEELINGS SO WHAT DOES YOUR OPINION MATTER TO ME???!”  
I didn't think this girl could and would ever hurt me this much.  
So I say nothing, and left.

Magnus’s POV:  
“What should I doooooooo……” Adella groans, stretched out flat on my dining table.  
“First of all, get off my dining table. That’s mahogany, and your boots are getting mud onto it. Second of all, release the Chairman. Cats do not deserve to be squished under your un-fabulous face.”  
So she rolls and flops off the table, landing on her feet and immediately collapsing onto the armchair beside it.  
“Okay, now you can proceed to tell me what’s wrong. What’s making my little boo boo Della so saaad?”  
“IwasmeantoKatandAlexischeatingonmebutIdontknowIwanttoforgivehimbutIjustcant.”  
“Aww, you poor little bae.”  
“I will not be called a poo even though I feel like one.”  
“Well, if it makes you feel better at all, for a while I thought Alec was trying to shorten my life.”  
Alec looked up from his book and asked, “You’re still not over that?” I glared.  
“No. But I’ve let it go for our sakes, so just deal with it and be happy.”   
He smiled and took my hand, “I am.”   
Adella watched rather enviously.  
“Why can’t my relationships be like yours?” I laughed, “Too fab for you.” Adella rolled her eyes and pouted, “What do I do?” “What makes you think I know what to do?” “You’ve been in hundreds of relationships-” started Adella and Alec coughed none too gently. “So surely you must know-” continued Adella and Alec started having a coughing fit. “Alexander is a little…. sensitive. Why don’t you go help Christopher, dear?” I turned to him. He took the excuse gratefully and went out of the room.   
“Can I continue?” asked Adella once Alec and Christopher’s voices could be heard from here.   
I waved my hand, “You have to bedazzle him so much that he’ll immediately forget about the other girl.”   
“How?”   
I grinned, “Follow me, young grasshopper.”  
“You wear too much black.” I toss a neon green tank top and a floral-patterned bra at her.  
“I’m a shadowhunter. We do black.” She deadpans at me and drops the bra. “And why do you even have this? You don’t...Wait wait wait. DO YOU CROSSDRESS??”   
“You really shouldn’t be surprised at this point...No, I don’t, though I supposed I could take on the habit...that bra, if you must know, was purchased a few years ago, along with an entire closet of clothes, by me, because I thought Alec and I were adopting a daughter. I could have sworn he said Christina!” I said the last bit deliberately loudly so Alec to hear it. “I said Christopher! Geez, Magnus, if you weren’t glitter-fying the Chairman, you would have heard me properly!” Alec’s voice floated from Chris’ room. “Do you know how much those cost?” I asked as I picked up a girl’s hat that had a cat on it. The cat would purr if you stroked it. I picked it up and shook it, causing the hat to yowl in terror and yelled, “I don’t think so! There’s an abundance of ah-mazing clothes in here that I don’t think Chris has much use for this...so here you go!” I picked up a zebra-print bra that changed colors depending on the wearer's mood, and proceeded to walk out with a mountain of clothes floating behind me.  
The look on Adella’s face is worth eating a thousand guinea pigs.  
(They don’t taste good, by the way.)  
I rubbed my hands together as soon as we were outside and began sorting through the clothes.   
“What are you doing?” asked Adella curiously. “Finding you suitable clothes,” I said absentmindedly, holding up a pair of fishnet stockings and muttered, “Maybe, maybe…” I looked up again and she held up her hands, “No way I’m going to wear that. What do you think you’re doing?” “I think the question is,” I smiled, taking her shoulder and guiding her towards the bathroom, “What are you supposed to be doing.” “Wha-” she asked and stopped at the sight of the bathroom.  
I admit I had spent quite a fortune on that bathroom and was quite fond of it. It had a white marble floor with a big bath sunken into the floor, shaped like a hexagon. The taps were white with gold detailing, and bowls of flower petals rested on the rack next to it. There were a huge selection of bath products in the cupboards: Macadamia hair products, LUSH and Soap and Glory were only some choices. On the opposite side of the bath, there was a huge vanity area with it’s own hollywood mirror with the lights I loved so much. Tall chests of drawers flanked the desk and was carefully labeled (courtesy of Alec. He got tired of wading in piles of makeup every morning). A toilet and a changing section were nearby, but that wasn’t really necessary for what I had in mind. Adella whistled softly, “Nice bathroom.” I grinned, “Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn does have it’s perks.” I yanked at the hot water tap and waited for the bath to fill up while a grabbed what I was looking for: A Golden Egg Bath Bomb.  
“What is that?” asked Adella, “Why are you throwing a glittery egg into the bath… oh.” Once the bath bomb touched the water, it started dissolving. At first, little by little, glitter floated out from the bath bomb, but it soon turned to bath into a golden, glittery tub of heaven. “Get in,” I said, jerking my thumb towards the bath. “How do you know that I won’t get out?” challenged Adella. I sighed, “There’s all sorts of features on it. Massage, jet, power-shower… go crazy and have fun. Be ready in half an hour.”

Adella’s POV:  
I was not ashamed to say that I rummaged through Uncle Magnus’ bath products and found a bubble bar.   
I WAS ashamed that I let him walk into me playing with the bubbles. At this point I had put the white bubbles on my chin and pretended to be Santa. Thankfully, nothing but my head was visible when he walked in. “GET OUT,” I screeched when he walked in with a pile of clothes. He blinked and frowned in irritation, “I said to be ready in half an hour. It’s been 45 minutes, and you’re still in the bath.” I blinked. 45 minutes already? “Hurry up!” called Uncle Magnus from the other side of the door he. “Nag, nag, nag,” I grumble as I very reluctantly get out of the shower and change back to my Shadowhunter gear.   
“Done?” asks Uncle Magnus, barging into the bathroom. I glare at him balefully, “You know, I’m thinking that I could be naked or something and you wouldn’t have cared and barge in here anyways.” “Whatever,” he says and I suddenly realize something.   
“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” My shriek echoes throughout the apartment and Uncle Alec comes charging in with Chris hot on his heels.   
“What’s going on?” He asks frantically. “He,” I say furiously, “Intentionally put something in the bath that got this gold glitter on me.”   
Indeed, the ‘Golden Egg’ bath bomb had left a glittery residue on my skin.  
“Magnus, explain,” said Uncle Alec. “She asked for it,” protested Uncle Magnus. Chris rolled his eyes, “What did you do to Daddy this time?” “Nothing,” said Uncle Magnus, “She literally asked for it.” “Del, what were you thinking?” asked Uncle Alec, shocked. “All I wanted was my relationship to be fixed,” I pouted. “Exactly,” said Uncle Magnus, spreading his arms.   
So, when I finally answer Alex's heavy knocks on my bedroom door that night, I'm (still) glittery gold and leaving sparkles in my trail.   
"Hi."   
"Hello."  
"So...how're you doing?"  
"...I guess my condition could be described as 'fine'."   
"That...that's good."  
"Why are you here, Alex?"  
"I...Why do you think I'm here?"  
"I can't....I'm too tired for this." I turn on my heels to walk back into my room when he grabs my hands and clasps them in his own.   
"Del, please...just listen."  
"I...Look, not talking to you for three days has put me on edge. So what I really, really want you to explain to me is why you're so angry. Because I've racked my brain a billion times but I don't know why you're avoiding me. Please, tell me, and if it's my fault, I will take full responsibility, I swear by the angel."  
I open my mouth to yell at him, but all that comes out is a broken, "Genevieve."  
"Genevieve? What about her?"  
"You...you kissed her, on the beach."  
Alex gives a dramatic sigh. "So that's what you're angry about???! Okay, I'm terribly sorry for the fact that she basically hauled me up and kissed me. I didn't plan for it to happen. I didn't like it, I swear."  
The next words Alex says stuns me.  
"Adella Jocelyn Herondale, I have never loved before you, and I don't want a love after you. I can't imagine my world, my future, without your smiles, your laughs, and your presence. And you have to know that my heart belongs to you."   
"I...I just...I wasn't..."  
But Alex doesn't let me finish before he pulls me in and lightly places a kiss on my lips. It's a chaste kiss, but I can feel his warmth against my body and yes, this is what it feels like to be loved.  
"There's one more thing...one tiny thing you have to know." Alex tells me after pulling away, and I feel my heart sinking into my stomach.  
"It's either I'm high, or you're skin is glittering gold."


End file.
